Fraternels liens
by Irohana
Summary: Au moment même où ils avaient posé les yeux sur cet enfant, il savait que leurs destins seraient liés à jamais.


Titre: Fraternels liens

Genre: General

Disclaimer: Axis power Hetalia ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du génie Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Inexistant, quelques sous entendus c'est tout.

Note: Les relations fraternelles dans Hetalia sont très intéressantes, j'ai donc essayé d'écrire une fic sur la relation entre Prusse et Allemagne. Par contre là il doit avoir de gros problème niveau historique, j'ai trouvé peu de date surtout et d'information.

* * *

C'était un beau jour d'été et comme d'habitude, Gilbert réfléchissait à sa prochaine conquête, lui le futur maître du monde, ou tout du moins, de l'Europe. Après tout il était Prusse, ce n'était pas une nation faiblarde et lâche. Il repoussa tout de suite de son esprit l'idée d'envahir Pologne pour une raison sans doute liée à un traumatisme d'enfance.

-Roderich, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains comme si il venait de concevoir l'idée la plus géniale du monde, ce dont il n'avait aucun doute.

Après tout, il avait déjà gagné une guerre à Silésie, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ait pas une deuxième victoire. Bientôt viendrais le jour où Roderich et la folle yaoiste qui lui sers de femme lui servirait d'escl… hum… de servante. En attendant, il allait rendre une petite visite à Francis, avec qui il s'était allié récemment, en espérant que celui-ci ne passe pas toute l'après midi à le regarder trop fixement. Il l'aimait bien mais tout de même, passer une journée avec Francis lui faisait légèrement peur.

D'après les dires de Francis, il y avait récemment eu une guerre près de chez lui entre plusieurs grande nation, ce qui avait causé l'éclatement d'une partie du saint-empire germanique. Il espérait que la dite bataille ne soit pas terminé et qu'il puisse quand même conquérir deux ou trois régions vitales, mais lorsqu'il arriva sur le champ de bataille, il y avait plus rien, si ce n'était des cadavres et …

« Un enfant ?! »

Assis au milieu d'un amas de corps se trouvait un enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus une épée à la main recouverte de sang, qui n'avait nullement l'air choqué de se retrouver là. Gilbert sourit, il l'aimait déjà beaucoup cet enfant

Il lui tendit la main

-Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Prusse n'était pas vraiment une nation. Il était né pour combattre, pour conquérir, ceci était son seul but, peu lui importait de trahir. Comme disait les autres pays, avant d'être une nation, il était surtout une armée, c'était comme ça qu'on le définissait. Alors Roderich se demandait comment cela se faisait que cette nation de bas étage avait recueilli le Saint Empire Germanique

-Je ne vous comprends pas Prusse, pourquoi l'avoir pris auprès de vous ? demanda –t-il tout en sirotant son thé comme si c'était la boisson la plus chère du monde

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gilbert en souriant tout en tapotant la tête de Ludwig qui regardait fixement devant lui. S'il devait y avoir une raison, je dirais que c'est parce que je trouvais qu'il me ressemblait.

Tout était flou pour Ludwig, il n'avait plus de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne rencontre Prusse. Pourtant, lorsqu'il essayait de se rappeler de son passé, la seule chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit était… un balais. Chose très étrange qui faisait que le saint empire germanique se posait encore plus de question. Il avait préféré ne pas en parler à Gilbert, il était déjà assez occupé avec sa rivalité austro-prussienne.

Ludwig se promenait, observant vaguement les paysages alentours. Il réfléchissait au rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. À chaque fois, il était question de souris, de culotte et de promesse dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Il se tapa la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche, c'était incompréhensible !

-Yooh Ludwig, je te cherchais partout ! Il haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qu'était en train de faire son petit frère.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas boire de bière, enfin…

Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Cela signifiait qu'il allait sans doute encore une fois a envahir une nation voisine, de préférence Roderich et Elizaveta. Mais, au lieu de lui annoncer ses nouveaux projets de conquête, Prusse sorti un collier de sa poche, exactement le même que celui qu'il portait tout le temps, celui auquel il tenait tant le symbole même de Gilbert.

Puis il s'approcha, ouvrit doucement la main du Saint Empire Germanique et le déposa dedans.

-Désormais, tu es Allemand.

Il lui tapota gentiment la tête et reparti aussitôt en sifflotant.

-Allemand, murmura-t-il.

De Saint Empire germanique, il était devenu Allemagne. Ludwig sourit en resserrant le collier contre son cœur, c'était si simple

Bien des années après, emporté par une soif de revanche et de haine insatiable, Ludwig plongea l'Europe dans une guerre atroce, et Prusse l'avait suivi, parce que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils commettaient, il se devait de rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin, fin qui arriva un beau jour de Mai 1945, ou grâce à un certain pays friand d'hamburgers et de soda, la guerre s'arrêta, laissant des séquelles à toutes les nations.

Les alliées s'étaient tous mis d'accord, même Francis. Pour bien marquer la fin de cette guerre, Prusse devait disparaitre définitivement, qu'il n'en reste aucune trace ni habitant.

Malgré ses blessures profondes, Ludwig courait. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas lui infliger ça, surtout pas ça. Ils avaient tout partagé tout les deux, la douleur des tranchées, le sang, la douleur et les pertes liées aux deux guerres qui s'étaient enchainées .Il regrettait tellement tout le mal qu'il avait fait, emporté par la folie destructrice d'un seul homme, des pays et des vies qu'il avait enlevé, Détruit. Mais Prusse ne devait pas partir.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, Attends Grand frère, attends !

Prusse se retourna et soupira, il savait bien qu'Allemagne était un sentimental sous ses airs calmes et autoritaires. Il avait pourtant demandé à Francis de ne pas laisser Ludwig venir. Une dernière fois, malgré la réticence de Russie, il s'approcha de son petit frère qui avait glissé sur le sol en courant et s'agenouilla à ses côtés

Il avait comme une sensation de déjà vu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ludwig, nous avons toujours été liés, et nous le sommes à jamais. Alors ne pleure pas, dit-il en riant, tu es Allemand !

Puis, son visage se fit plus sérieux, plus proches. Pendant quelques instants Ludwig se demanda si s'il pleuvait.

-Ich….

Les mots se perdirent dans le vent, lorsque Ludwig releva la tête, il ne restait aucune trace de Prusse. Juste un grand mur et un collier recouvert de sang

Au loin Ivan souriait

-Tu n'as aucun regret Prusse ?

Gilbert jeta un regard dégouté à Russie qui semblait trouver tout ceci très drôle. Leur cohabitation commençait très bien…. Il ferma doucement les yeux quelques instants. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux. Un petit garçon aux yeux inexpressifs assis au milieu d'un tas de soldats mort et ce même garçon, des années après, essayant vainement de rester calme alors qu'un certain Italien souriant bêtement lui tenait la main.

-Des regrets Ivan ? Jamais, je suis Prusse tout puissant !

* * *

Note : Je me posais une question, vu que les personnages représentent une nation, un pays, lorsque le dit pays souffre (guerre, famine etc.…) le personnage en lui-même devrait être blessé aussi non ? C'est une question bête mais je trouve que c'est dans un sens assez logique. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimés =)


End file.
